As two heroes meet
by pretty.monster.in.a.box
Summary: Percy Jackson meets Harry Potter in a mission to protect the said Golden-Boy. I pretty much suck at summaries. Story is better. This is my first fanfiction, no hate. Review and enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own HP or PJO and HOO.


p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; color: windowtext;"Harry's POV:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; color: windowtext;"Hermione and Ron were having the same discussion all over again. We all got the chance to return to Hogwarts for a year to learn what we were supposed to last year. Hermione said she is going even before she read the whole letter. Ron, on the other hand, kept telling her that there are no more things for us to learn. And since then, they argue on how education is important (Hermione) or not any more (Ron). And of course that I had to pick one's side. And believe me it is not easy. One time, I got on Ron's side. I had to spend a whole day listening to Hermione giving me reasons why we had to go back to Hogwarts. So I never did that mistake again. The next day I got on Hermione's side. Ron doesn't have the words to convince me that he is right. So he stopped talking to me. The bad part is that Ginny stopped talking to me too. And I pretty much hated that. So I never did that mistake again either. And today I was in the middle of the fight again. But I will not get on anyone's side this time./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm;"span style="text-indent: -18pt; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 120%;"-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="text-indent: -18pt; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 120%;"Ronald, we both know that education is important. Hermione yelled angry. But Ron was keeping himself calm just to make her angrier./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; color: windowtext;" -span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; color: windowtext;"What will they possibly teach us? We know almost everything./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; color: windowtext;" -span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; color: windowtext;"Exactly! Almost everything! Not everything! We must learn more!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; color: windowtext;" -span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; color: windowtext;"Hermione! No one knows everything! Not even Merlin!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; color: windowtext;" -span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; color: windowtext;"That is not the point, Ron! We have to go back, right Harry?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; color: windowtext;"And here we go again. They were staring at me and I had no idea what to say. To be fair, Hermione was right, this year will not hurt us. On the other hand, Ron was right too. What can they teach us? But before I could say anything, mrs. Weasley came into the room./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; color: windowtext;"-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; color: windowtext;"You are all going, and it is fixed. We are not discussing anything. Mrs. Weasley said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; color: windowtext;"-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; color: windowtext;"But mom…. Ron tried to complain, failing miserably./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; color: windowtext;"-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; color: windowtext;"No buts, Ronald. You are going. This is a life and death situation. And I want you all safe./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; color: windowtext;"With that mrs. Weasley left us with very confused faces. What life and death situation? We will be safe at Hogwarts? Since when? Is Voldemort coming again? Plus, Dumbledore is dead. Who will protect us? And from whom? So many unanswered questions./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; color: windowtext;"-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; color: windowtext;"So it looks like we are returning to Hogwarts. Hermione said, her previous smile missing./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; color: windowtext;"-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; color: windowtext;"Yeah, I think we are. I said halfhearted/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; color: windowtext;"-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; color: windowtext;"We should go tomorrow to Diagon Alley. She continued/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; color: windowtext;"-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; color: windowtext;"And buy what? Ron asked. In case you didn't know, we didn't get any letters with the books. In the same moment, Ginny entered the room./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; color: windowtext;"-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; color: windowtext;"I didn't get a letter either. She said while giving me a kiss on the cheek. And I am supposed to be at school this year. So something is wrong. Or the owls are lost, or late, or slow, or dead./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; color: windowtext;"-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; color: windowtext;"Jeez, Ginny, you have a sense of humor. Said Hermione, not even smiling./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; color: windowtext;"-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; color: windowtext;"I'm just stating the facts. Ginny protected herself. I was not joking./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; color: windowtext;"-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; color: windowtext;"Well, Hermione, Ginny is right. The owls are just late. Look! I said pointing to the four owls coming towards us./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; color: windowtext;"-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; color: windowtext;"Finally! Ginny said. Mom, the owls arrived!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; color: windowtext;"-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; color: windowtext;"How many? Mrs. Weasley yelled back./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; color: windowtext;"-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; color: windowtext;"It matters? Ginny answered./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; color: windowtext;"-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; color: windowtext;"Did they send Hermione's and Harry's too?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; color: windowtext;"-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; color: windowtext;"Yes, mom!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; color: windowtext;"-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; color: windowtext;"I'm coming!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; color: windowtext;"As mrs. Weasley arrived, we opened the letters. Everything was normal until I heard Hermione gasp. I knew she was a faster reader then me or Ron. The next one who gasped was Ginny. As I reached the end of the letter there was a paragraph written in bold:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; color: windowtext;""strongemDear students from all years, this year we will have some special new students from America. They will be in the eighth year. I expect you all treat them with respect and consideration. More details will be told at the Sorting ceremony on the 1supst/sup of September/em/strong./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"strongemspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; color: windowtext;"Minevra Mcgonogall,/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"strongemspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; color: windowtext;"Headmistress of Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry"/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; color: windowtext;"-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; color: windowtext;"New students? Ginny asked. What is this supposed to mean? And they will be your year? How old do you think they are?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; color: windowtext;"-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; color: windowtext;"I don't know, but something tells me that professor Mcgonagall enjoys seeing us trying to figure out something she already knows. Hermione answered./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; color: windowtext;"-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; color: windowtext;"Well, now is time for bed. We will worry tomorrow for this. Mrs. Weasley said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; color: windowtext;"-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; color: windowtext;"Fine, goodnight mom. Said Ron, who was too quiet for him since we read the letters./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; color: windowtext;"-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; color: windowtext;"Goodnight mrs. Weasley !/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; color: windowtext;"-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; color: windowtext;"O, Hermione, dear how many times do I have to tell you to call me Molly?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; color: windowtext;"-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; color: windowtext;"Goodnight mrs. Weasley ! I said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; color: windowtext;"-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; color: windowtext;"Harry, dear, not you too!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; color: windowtext;"-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; color: windowtext;"Goodnight mom, and let them be. As we can't tell you Molly, they can't either. Ginny said the last of us./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; color: windowtext;"-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; color: windowtext;"Goodnight dears! And sleep well! Mrs. Weasley said to all of us./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; color: windowtext;"While Ron and Hermione went upstairs, Ginny stayed and waited for me. I honestly didn't want to go upstairs. I knew I would find Ron and Hermione in the middle of a make out session. We all decided to avoid showing our affection in front of Ron and Ginny's parents, or George, or anyone else. Let's just say that every time Ron and Hermione had a free moment, they got into the boys room and make out. That left me without a room, because one time, Hermione spent the night with Ron and I couldn't sleep because of their talking and "I love you"s so I decided to leave. Ginny was sleeping alone so I went to the girls room. They were three very nice nights, but mrs. Weasley entered Ginny's room in the fourth night and caught us in the middle of a make out session. And a pretty intense one. And I remember me getting off her, Ginny blushing, me blushing too, mrs. Weasley starting screaming about us being too young, and how Hermione shouldn't let this happen. Then she realized that she was not here, and before Ginny or me stopping, she rushed towards the boys room and caught them exactly like us. So now we are allowed to kiss for goodnight in front of the room, but that's all. And Ron's and Hermione's "kiss" takes like half an hour. Seriously now! Who kiss for 30 minutes?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; color: windowtext;"Ginny and I were making our way upstairs when we heard Ron's and Hermione's sounds./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; color: windowtext;"-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; color: windowtext;"It's getting pretty intense. Ginny joked and I had to hold back a laughter./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; color: windowtext;"-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; color: windowtext;"You can bet. I replied./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; color: windowtext;"-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; color: windowtext;"So…./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; color: windowtext;"-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; color: windowtext;"Soo…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; color: windowtext;"-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; color: windowtext;"How are you? She asked me. What kind of question is that? I noticed that she was mentally slapping herself and I laughed. She blushed and I kissed her. She kissed me back and when we stopped for air I whispered :/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; color: windowtext;"-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; color: windowtext;"I love you, Ginny. I love you so much./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; color: windowtext;"-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; color: windowtext;"I love you too, Harry./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; color: windowtext;"-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; color: windowtext;"Now, who knows, maybe we can get some sleep./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; color: windowtext;"-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; color: windowtext;"I don't think so. I just saw Ron taking Hermione in your room./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; color: windowtext;"-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; color: windowtext;"Great! Now were I sleep ?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; color: windowtext;"-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; color: windowtext;"You can sleep with me….. but that's only if you want…. I mean…. is not like I force you or anything… you don't have to do it…. or maybe you want to… you know what…. just forget it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; color: windowtext;"-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; color: windowtext;"I'd love to. I said calmly trying to control a laughter while Ginny blushed. I kissed her and walk in the room, locking the door./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; color: windowtext;"-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; color: windowtext;"Sooo… said Ginny./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; color: windowtext;"-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; color: windowtext;"What?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; color: windowtext;"-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; color: windowtext;"Where are you sleeping?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; color: windowtext;"-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; color: windowtext;"Well… I walked towards her bed and jumped in. This seems confortable./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; color: windowtext;"-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; color: windowtext;"Alright, then I will sleep in Hermione's bed. But before she could get in the bed I caught her arm and pulled her in the bed with me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"span style="text-indent: -18pt; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 120%;"-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="text-indent: -18pt; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 120%;"No. You will sleep in this bed. With me. How about that?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; color: windowtext;"-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; color: windowtext;"Fine then./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; color: windowtext;"-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; color: windowtext;"Goodnight, Ginny. I said while turning off the lamp./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; color: windowtext;"-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; color: windowtext;"Goodnight, Harry./span/p 


End file.
